1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shop information advertisement panel system for advertising a shop, and more particularly to a shop information advertisement panel system capable of easily updating an advertisement image to be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an advertisement panel system provided with a display such as a CRT, LCD, or the like is usually set at a shop and at busy streets in front of a station or the like, to display the advertisement of the shop. The conventional advertisement panel system is designed in that image information expressing an advertisement image is stored in a memory installed therein, hence to display the advertisement image according to the content of the memory. Accordingly, in the case of changing the advertisement image, an advertiser has to go to the setting place of the advertisement panel so as to rewrite the content of the memory.
As mentioned above, in the case of changing an advertisement image, the conventional technique imposes a lot of burden on an advertiser because he or she must go to the setting place of the advertisement panel system and rewrite the memory content thereof, and this also disturbs immediate update of the advertisement image.